


I've Seen The Way You Look at Me

by grahams_comet



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: 80s damon and graham, Britpop, M/M, Smut, when they were young bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahams_comet/pseuds/grahams_comet
Summary: Basically, Damon sees the way Graham eyes him all the time and decides to do something about it.





	I've Seen The Way You Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing anymore and don't really give a fuck anyways.  
> Hope you at least get some enjoyment out of this.  
> Sorry for any errors or anything.

It was absolutely pouring outside, so Graham had decided to spend the afternoon at Damon's house. More specifically, in his room. Damon was currently lying on his bed lazily while Graham was sitting awkwardly on the edge, eyes searching the bedroom. 

"Its too bad about the rain. I was hoping we could go walk the trail.", Damon stated, breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, its too bad.", Graham mumbled.

For some unknown reason, Graham was feeling very strange while in Damon's presence. Its like the whole atmosphere was different today, but he had no idea why. Damon shifted onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. 

"Actually, its not really a big deal. It doesn't affect my plans."

"Hmm? What plans?", Graham asked slowly.

Jesus, maybe that was the reason the room was filled with an awkward energy. It was probably Damon who was messing with it. 

"Well, I just wanted to, maybe ask you a question or two. I don't know.", Damon said.

"Oh...um okay, I guess.", Graham replied uneasily.

He was getting more and more unnerved as the conversation went on. Who knows what Damon was going to ask him. He started fidgeting in his spot on the bed.

Damon slid passed him and stood up, going over to the desk near the bed and leaning against it. The way he was eyeing him made Graham feel uncomfortable, it was like Damon was trying to read him. See through him and his facades. 

"You know, Graham", Damon said, dragging his fingers across the surface of the desk, "At school, I've noticed the way you look at me."

Graham was absolutely frozen. It felt like his heart had stop at those words. Damon wasn't exactly wrong. Graham had obviously been observing him quite a lot. He would always watch him pretty closely, out of interest. Which was mainly romantic. He would watch him and dream of Damon leaving all the girls behind and flocking to him. Although, he never thought that would happen. A bit too far fetched. 

It was quiet for a moment while Graham searched for the right words. Any words.

"W-what?", he uttered, breathlessly. 

"Now, love. Don't play dumb. You watch me and I see you. Eyeing me all the time at school, when we're out and about."

Graham stood up, now very bothered by what Damon was saying to him. He looked at Damon who was staring at him with his intense blue eyes. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Damon. I don't do that."

What a lie that was. 

Damon slowly moved away from the desk and towards Graham, 

"Come on, don't deny it. I see you looking at me. Staring."

Damon reached Graham and wrapped his arms around his slim frame. He leaned in close to the brunette's ear. 

"I never said I didn't like it.", he whispered, nipping at his ear. 

Graham practically melted right then and there. He felt his legs go weak and goosebumps appear all over his body. He was afraid he might faint. 

Damon made a little trail of soft kisses down Graham's neck, eventually reaching his shoulder where he bit down. Graham whimpered as he felt Damon's teeth make an imprint on his skin, probably drawing blood. Graham felt pressure on his chest as Damon pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. Damon removed their shirts as he had him pinned down on the bed, eyes travelling all over Graham's pale chest. 

He bent down and kissed him hard on the lips, his large tongue poking at Graham's bottom lip, asking for passage. Graham eagerly let him in and let him overtake his body. Graham felt his cock twitch in his pants as the Damon moaned into him and came up, leaving them both breathing heavily. Damon moved over to Graham's neck, leaving lovebites all over his thin body. The little kisses lead all the way down to the hem of his pants.  
Damon looked up at Graham as he saw his very noticeable bulge. He scoffed slyly.

"I knew you had a thing for me, love." 

Graham flushed bright red as Damon hurriedly undid his pants, throwing them aside. Damon's tongue went in circles around the tip of his cock, eventually engulfing him. Graham arched his back and moaned in pleasure as Damon hummed, sending shivers down his spine.

"O-oh fuck, Dames.", Graham exhaled, feeling like he was in heaven. 

Damon looked up at him, breathing heavily. 

"Doing alright?", he asked. 

"Uh huh.", Graham puffed.

Graham was surprised as Damon suddenly flipped him around onto his stomach. He heard one of the bedside drawers open and something get pulled from them.

"What are you doing?", Graham asked, worried about what was to come. 

He looked behind him to see Damon opening a packet and pouring a slimey liquid onto his fingers. Graham immediately tensed up. 

"Don't worry, love.", Damon assured him, "I'm just making it easier."

Graham let out a hiss of pain as Damon's fingers entered him one by one. To Graham, this bit didn't really feel right or good, really. After a minute of Damon searching around he pushed up and Graham moaned loudly, overcome with pleasure.  
Damon hit this spot a couple more times, getting groans and whimpers from Graham in return. 

Soon enough, he removed his fingers and took his pants off. 

"Now, you just have to relax. It doesn't feel good if you're all tense.", he told Graham who was a sweaty, moaning mess on the bed. He nodded weakly, giving Damon the go ahead. 

Graham could hardly breathe as Damon's cock entered him. It was much bigger than he had previously thought. Meanwhile, his own was throbbing under him, absolutely rock hard. 

"Relax Gra.", Damon said breathlessly. 

Damon began going in and out, back and fourth, rocking the bed. Graham had never experienced anything like this before. It was like he was living in his own little fantasy. It was basically perfect. Damon began to pick up the pace, reaching forward to tug on Graham's soft brown hair. 

"Oh, God. Please more!", Graham begged. 

Damon pulled harder on his hair and pounded into the willowy boy.

"Look at you. Coming undone. Just like I knew you would."

Graham was holding onto the bed sheets for dear life, panting and moaning as the blonde boy dominated him. 

"Oh, Dames. Harder!" 

Damon was a bit surprised at how much of a slut Graham was. Jesus Christ, he really did have a thing for him. 

"Wow, look at you. Turning into a little slut, all for some cock.", he teased him.  
Damon reached around and began stroking him, pushing him over the edge. 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come!", Graham warned, gasping.

"Me too!"

As Damon pumped into him for the last time, they both moaned as they came, overcome with pleasure. Graham whimpered as Damon dug his fingers into his pale thighs, finishing inside of him. They both collapsed, panting and covered in bodily fluids. 

Damon crawled up and wrapped his arms around the tired brunette. 

"So if you didn't get it already, its fine if you look at me.", Damon exhaled.

"Because I look at you too."

*  
*  
*  
THE END  
*mic drop*


End file.
